


6'6" Crusader

by Lord_Halifax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Halifax/pseuds/Lord_Halifax
Summary: Junkrat is invited to serve in the Holy Crusaders but becomes particularly close to one man. Will Junkrat be enlisted? Will he yiff Reinhardt?





	1. The Father, the Son, the Holy Spirit and Junkrat

**Author's Note:**

> Please have zero expectations. A couple updates lined up but after that might be updated, might not -- it has no right to be.

Junkrat surfaced suddenly from a strenuous reverie, the skin on his forearms tingling with an instinctive awareness that this was paramount.

Body stiff as a nail, Junkrat's mind raced.

Clutching the letter possessively, he reread the passage, ensuring himself he hadn't gone crazy, well, crazier.

 

> **M'lord Fawkes**
> 
>  
> 
> **I, Lord Balderick, commander of the Holy Crusaders, address you today, beseeching your enlistment in the crusaders. Your towering height of 6'6" makes you the ideal candidate, a superstructure, a formidable defence against the Omnics and taller than that of even Lord Reyes. I implore you to visit Watchpoint Gibraltar on the 5th of May, ready to take part in training.**
> 
>  
> 
> **(This isn't a prank bro.)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Your faithful servant, Lord Balderick~**

 

 

Spontaneously, Junkrat warbled with excitement, vivid imagery of his grand future crowding his mentality. Vast suit of armour, symbolic vestments, purposeful titles. This could set out his life -- grant him a future, and a prestigious one at that! Junkrat was quick to react, he wasn't exactly the character to carefully consider things anyway, planning the journey to Gibraltar perhaps prematurely, but the thoughts soothed his strained mind.

 

* * *

 

The 3rd of May:

The sun was just rising; its feeble light trickling through the windows, murals of light reflecting off various inadvertent solar furnaces. Junkrat's groggy apartment was nothing short of a muse. A gleaming, glowing penthouse worn down into what appeared as a callous drug den, which, lets be honest, it probably is. An insipid breeze groped the senses, unpleasant to guests, of which thankfully there weren't many, but perhaps adaptable, given a few decades... And a bottle of hemlock.

Stretching, Junkrat dragged himself out of bed. It took him a good thirty minutes before he realised what day it was, _the_ day. With a sudden burst of energy, he completed his regular morning routine in record time, eager to start his journey. Packing felt less as a chore and more of a rite. He crossed items off his list as he rammed them into his suitcase, his entire day already planned long before today. Trembling with anticipation, Junkrat headed for the airport, paying no attention to what has evolved to become a striking sunrise, as rich and red as the blood in his veins, which was now pumping quite quickly due to elation.

The taxi rolled up, windows winding down and my lad Snake was like "whadup." He was dummy thicc, ass cheeks clapping at 1000000 decibels. Junkrat, expectedly surprised, sat down when prompted, not questioning the legend in front of him. 

The flight was rather uneventful, Junkrat slept through most of it anyway. Coming in to land, a great view of Gibraltar presented itself. The harbour was bustling with life. Vast cruise ships brought an abundance of wealthy patrons to the island. Cargo ships unloading plentiful luxuries. The jewel of the island though, was what caught Junkrats eye, his warped mind only able to focus on the rock of Gibraltar -- a rural haven dotted with tourists. 

The airport was hard to navigate, Junkrat's mind so perplexed, not even 1000 persim berries could cure it. On the other end of the crowded terminal Junkrat was cut off by a herculean titan, colliding with him head on. 

"Sorry mate" Junkrat mumbled, moulding his body to cut through the onslaught of people. When suddenly he was swept aside to a less crowded area by a strong hand.

A thunderous voice boomed "Junkrat!"

Stupefied, only now did Junkrat look up. Stood before him was Reinhardt.

The glorious crusader. The defender of humanity. Needless to say, Junkrat was in awe,

"Si...Sir!" Junkrat whimpered

"Oh none of that!" bellowed Reinhardt humbly, grabbing Junkrat's hand to shake vigorously.

"Balderick told me to pick you up from the airport." He stated profoundly.

With that Reinhardt grabbed Junkrat's arm, leading him through the mob ahead.

As they wandered through Gibraltar Reinhardt pointed out key buildings: consulates, restaurants, landmarks. It was a pleasant mini-tour.

Their fun was cut short as they arrived at the hotel. Reinhardt strode to reception, requesting a room. 

 When the conversation appeared to became more agitated, Junkrat started eavesdropping.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We seem to have double-booked your room. We can refund your original payment but our only room left is single bedroom..." 

Blatantly, the atmosphere became a lot more awkward.

"...Will that suffice?"

"We'll make do, won't we Jamison? That sounds fine thank you." Answered Reinhardt surprisingly polite, temper failing to waver.

"Here, let me show you to your room."


	2. Our Lord and Saviour Junkrat Christ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermmmmmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit's smutty!

The suite was extravagant; it's not what either of them had expected. A calm, lush theme massaged the mind. The spacious chamber included but was not limited to: a large comfortable bed with crisp white linens; a large screen TV; WiFi internet access and a deep marble bathroom with complimentary toiletries. Gleaming, shining, the shimmering chandelier illuminated the room in divine lustrous rays to the smallest detail. Tasteful paintings crowded the walls, beautifying the planet, complementing the extravagant velvet rug. Abundant stained windows in a lattice structure, paired with floral decadent curtains showed off extensive utilisation of the natural environment, exposing the swiftly setting sun. Ruby coloured walls with a spray sand finish, flaunted itself, striking any onlooker with blissful imagery.  
The pair, in sync, stepped forth.  
"Wow..." Junkrat offered in awe.  
"Can't expect a cheap room in this city, can you now?" Reinhardt chimed in, breaking Junkrat's trance.

_Damn right_

Reinhardt took the pair's bags, set them on the bed and began to unpack. Junkrat headed into the bathroom and started to undress for the night, sweating at the thought of walking in front of Reinhardt in his underwear. He lobbed his clothes in the corner of the bathroom. He stepped out. Reinhardt has finished unpacking and had already settled into the bed, his clothes neatly folded at the foot of the bed. Reinhardt didn't so much as glance at Junkrat but that didn't stop him from not-so-nonchalantly lunging under the sheets. Junkrat looked away from Reinhardt and shut his eyes tightly. Why was he making such a big deal of this? Reinhardt had barely even noticed him. No matter how ridiculous, Junkrat kept getting hotter and hotter. He started to doubt that it was solely embarrassment anymore. He dared to look back at Reinhardt. He seemed to be unfazed, his eyes shut. Junkrat's eyes unwillingly roamed over Reinhardt's robust form. He admired his athletic muscles, his rugged features. Tranquil blue eyes pacified Junkrat's focus better than one of Ana's sleep darts. Lustrous daffodil hair was nominally shaggy but precious to Junkrats gay-ass mind. Dirty thought started to cloud Junkrat's mind as a pressure started to build in his underwear. Alright, now Junkrat  _could not_ sleep. With training tomorrow Junkrat couldn't afford to lose a second of sleep. He cautiously peeled the sheets off himself, careful as not to alert Reinhardt, and crept to the bathroom.

Junkrat locked the door and got to work. He purposely shimmied out of his underwear to reveal a big ol' rod of corruption. The weapon was properly proportionate to Junkrat's height, able to intimidate the strongest of foes. A soft hand quietly came to encompass the Obelisk, ravaging the mellow foreskin, slowly pumping back and forth. Junkrat brought his other hand to his mouth to slather in saliva then sent his lubed up digits straight to his asshole, his cheeks parting as if Moses was going down on him. He started pumping his forefinger in and out, his desperate anus giving in immediately, stimulating his vulnerable rectum walls. He dared to add another, and another. He couldn't help but let out a sinful moan, his images of Reinhardt becoming more vivid -- his powerful hips impaling his inferior ass, his dirty talk putting Junkrat in a reverie. Mobilization of his opposable thumbs allowed Junkrat to gently glide over his thicc helmet, causing his body to spasm in pleasure. Junkrat occasionally stopped to catch his breath but to also listen out for Reinhardt. Junkrat stepped up the pressure on his dick as he started to reach his climax, the sensations becoming much more intense. Finally Junkrat let out one last meaningful moan as he came all over the floor, his legs starting to collapse in his state of euphoria. Junkrat took a moment on the floor to regain his composure. He brought his hand to his mouth to lap up the sweet left over jizz.

After Junkrat had finished cleaning up after himself, he unlocked the door to creep back underneath the sheets. There he saw Reinhardt sleeping soundly completely none the wiser.  _That was lucky_  . He laid his head down onto the pillow, closed his eyes and seamlessly passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	3. Love thy Junkrat (bees be upon him)

Brisk morning breeze caressed the faces of both men as they stepped forth into the Gibraltan watchpoint, anticipation radiating off Junkrat, the pair now eager to begin today's training spearheaded by Lord Reyes himself.

"How's it going bros? My name is Gabe and today we're going to capture some fekk*in' flags. Get yourselves focken ready." The duo scrammbled for the locker room ready to be measured up by basic nord male from Skyrim--Mercer Frey. The lads got their measurements done and took their armour into the changing room. Junkrat jammed his leg into the grieves, unable to pull them over his knees.

"Need help Jamison?" Asked Reinhardt sincerly. Junkrat froze as Reinhardt grasped his waist and started fondling his zipper, trying to loosen his undersuit. Junkrat flushed bright pink.

"Don't be embarrassed we all get zippers stuck occasionally!" Reinhardt whispered soothingly, only getting Junkrat more pent up. Reinhardt slid the zipper, revealing a 8" tent betwixt Junkboi's thighs. Abruptly, Junkrat squeaked a lustful moan under his breath diverting Reinhardt's attention.

"Are you feeling okay Jamison?" Junkrat really couldn't take any more, Cleopatra's needle throbbing with need. Reinhardt had caught on and gripped the Washington Monument profoundly. Junkrat bursted with sin ,spewing out deep, corrupted moans. Reinhardt, with his free hand, loosened his own belt stripping down his own clothes, his own sail raising mast. He pulled Junkrat coloser to his chest, rocket prodding Junkrat's hanger bay. Junkrat squeeled as he bucked his hips forward, desparate for more contact of which Reinhardt happily obliged. He glided Junkboi's underwear down to his feet slowly lining up with Junkrat's Baringer Crater. Finally, Junkrat's suspence was cut short by a sharp thrust, ramming him full of Reinhardt's 9" Spire of Dublin. Junkrat shook violently with a jolt from Reinhardt's Burj Khalifa, exploding with enough pain to suspend Parliament for 4 weeks. Hearing Junkrat's whimpers, Reinhardt attempted to reposition, bending his fucktoy over a bench and forcing himself deep into Junkrat's rectum, his anus swallowing inch after inch with every assault. Reinhardt's passion worked him further into his fleshlight, now encompassing his full length within it, his balls slapping Junkrat's butt with enough force to leave a red mark for hours. Junkrat was charged with intense pleasure and soreness, his tight ass desperately yet willingly expanding with every wave of divine fury, his unlubricated pucker pushed harder than ever before, his virginity being broken by this relentless beast. Brutal throttling continued for 3 full minutes, filling both men with exuberant pleasure of Britannic proportions putting both on edge. Reinhardt kept stopping and starting, edging the pair to intensify the pleasure of their first encounter. Reinhardt struck Junkrat's ass causing the other to moan yet again, their anus tightening around Reinhardt driving him to release his load deep inside Junkrat. Junkrat could feel spurt after spurt of hot, potent seed deposit in his depths, warmth blossoming within him. Reinhardt pulled out, leaving Junkrat's quivering hole with a definite feeling of loss, the cock slut himself desperate for release. Junkrat was slowly recovering from a lustful stupor as Reinhardt's mouth encompassed his dick, soaking it with thick saliva, giving strong suction to the organ. Junkrat practically screamed Reinhardt's name at that point, wishing the moment could last forever as a full litre of man milk was pumped straight down Reinhardt's throat with each load punctuated with a sharp thrust up Reinhardt's maw, Junkrat's soaked balls clapping against Reinhardt's chin. After every drop of nectar was deep in either Junkrat's ass or Reinhardt's stomach, the pair embraced each other, sharing a romantic shower together.

Needless to say, neither crusader had much energy left for training but soldiered through the day nonetheless, comforted by their new-found love and the prospect of spending the night together, doing it all over again: defiling each other.


	4. Needle Thin Fate

Rat of want, Rat of need,

Spill thy seed.

Unto one’s sanative grip of God.

The interwoven sable reaves

Reaves the pelf of glistening jewels,

Seizes  swith plethora  of whites

Picaroon makes haste

The wizened sea turned savage

God’s cruel ravage

Break and buckle

Burst and bubble

Like a broken stitch of dark-bright blue

Inrush of silver

Gold and silver

Spoil the shore

Blood they saw

Spilt abundant

Can spread blood weave rapture?


End file.
